1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental patient simulators suitable, for example, for the preclinical training of dental students. In particular it relates to a temporomandibular joint (TMJ) articulator and a dental manikin incorporating it.
2. Background to the Invention
With the ever-increasing cost of dental education, and the dental health of the general populace improving with water fluoridation, etc., preclinical training of dental students and the examination of dentists for qualification to practice require patient simulators of a high degree of realism. Functional realism is especially important, but a realistic appearance is desirable to maximize the realism of the practice setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,679 to Carter describes a dental patient simulator with a flexible facial covering over a rigid skull, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,109 to Engeser discloses a dummy head for dental teaching with a removable jaw section. The disclosures of both these patents are incorporated by reference herein.
It would be desirable to provide, within the setting of a realistic dental manikin, an articulator which not only opens and closes but also may simulate various defects of occlusion, so that the dental practice may include orthodontics and/or dental operations under non-ideal occlusal conditions.